The Monster with Four Blue Eyes
An Earthrealm human becomes infused with Ro Ro's powers; Ro Ro gets a new pet: a Xenomorph! Plot Shao Kahn ponders on how Jake Krane, Bitch Puddin', Mace Kahn, and Ace Kahn were made by Ro Ro. Sindel tells Shao Kahn not to worry about it but Shao Kahn says that Earthrealm could get ahold of the formula to make powerful clones, it could mean the end of Outworld. Ro Ro and the boys are watching a marathon of "Alien" movies. On the movie "Alien: Resurrection", Ro Ro gets an idea that it would be great to have a Xenomorph (the alien species in the movie) queen and they'd be able to exact revenge on some people. Bitch Puddin', who is a master in the horror department, makes the alien queen in the movie come to life, tamed so it's not so dangerous to them. Ro Ro mutates the queen so she can speak english and they can communicate with her. Shao Kahn walks in and whitenesses the alien queen and charges at it with his hammer. Ace stops him and says it's a new edition to the Kahn family. Shao Kahn questions Ro Ro about how he created the B. Brothers and Ro Ro tells him that it's apart of his powers but if he didn't have that power, it would be based on his blood, hair, and electricity. Ro Ro and the boys gain relationship with Hope Exo (the alien) and Shao Kahn goes to tend to his business. Later on that night, Shao Kahn, desperate to keep his son safe, kidnaps a human and decides to clone Ro Ro so it can attack the child. When Shao Kahn starts the cloning machine, the child runs into the cloning machine right when Shao Kahn pulls the lever. Shao Kahn watches the result come out as a super-powered boy. The boy attempts to strike Shao Kahn but he blocks him and does a counter-attack. The boy's screams awaken Sindel and Ro Ro who rush to aid. The boy uses his portal powers to escape to Earthrealm. Ro Ro states that no one has the same powers as him and suspects Shao Kahn did something wrong. Sindel squeals to Ro Ro about Shao Kahn's plans to "protect" the cloning formula and Ro Ro says they need to stop the boy before he masters his powers. Shao Kahn says that since he's a kid it will take a while but Ro Ro says one of his powers is to learn at an advanced speed. They make a plan to find and stop the boy. The next morning, Hope has laid her first egg and is asleep in the dungeon with Andy the Anaconda. Jabari, Charles, Anaya, Ice, &Xavier go to the dungeon to play and feed Andy when they spot Hope. They get scared and scream which awakens the two monsters. Hope stands in front of the stairs behind them with Andy in front of them. Ro Ro comes downstairs to feed Andy and sees the two hostile creatures ready to attack. Ro Ro tells the two to stop and gives them their live food (prisoners). They eat and Ro Ro commands Chubbs to take Andy on a slither (a walk for snakes) and tells Hope to come with him and bring her egg. Ro Ro, Jake, Sindel and Hope go to Earthrealm to find the boy. They find him meditating in an abandoned warehouse and corner him. He tries to escape and uses Ro Ro's powers against him. Jake blinds the boy and Ro Ro extracts the powers from him and tells him "Now go eat a dick you filthy white son-of-a-bitch!" Hope comes up the stairs with her egg (which is on the brink of attacking) and hold him close to it. The egg hatches and the creature inside latches on to the boy's face who screams in horror. Hope and the gang go home peacefully and enjoy their victory. Hope, Fluffy, and Froyo sleep in Ro Ro's room when Hope lifts her head up. Hope starts to head to the main hall and Ro Ro follows her. Hope walks out of the palace and into the deep Wastelands (towards the Earthrealm portal). Ro Ro, suspicious of where she's going. The portal opens up and another Xenomorph runs to Outworld. Ro Ro realizes that the boy was killed for that Xenomorph to be born. Hope names the child "Grid" and asks can he stay. Ro Ro says no but says he can stay in Outworld. Ro Ro leads them to the Oasis which has a perfect climate for Hope's species. So it's settled--Hope can keep laying eggs and all of the new-borns will go to the Oasis to live. Everything is back to normal, except for Jabari who is pregnant with a Xenomorph and may die within hours.